


Some Like It Hot - The Dating Game

by spacegypsy1



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hotness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegypsy1/pseuds/spacegypsy1
Summary: Daniel cancels his it's not a date with Vala.
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Vala Mal Doran
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Some Like It Hot - The Dating Game

"If you say that one more time, Vala, I'll shoot you."

"Date. Date. Date. Date! We had a date! A real date."

Daniel jerked the bandana from his head clutching it in his hand and wiped his sweating face with the back of his sleeve. "Hand me the god-damned pick!"

"I don't think you want me to do that. It could land in your thick, ornery, skull!"

"That would be a relief from your annoying, misguided and childish chatter!"

"You kissed me! You said we'd go to Target! You kissed me!"

"Target is not a dating spot. Believe me. And I shouldn't have kissed you. I'm sorry. I got carried away. You were…well you were there and…you looked really…hot…and I was stupid…you need to forget about it."

"Forget! Forget? Not on your life! And thank you for the complement." Vala sat back on her heels and stared at the temple wall. "Speaking of hot, Daniel, that was THE hottest kiss I have ever had!"

"And you've had plenty!" Daniel reached across her and snatched the pick. He was so angry, he accidentally chipped off an important piece of the stone wall. "Son of a bitch! Look what you made me do!"

"Ha! Good! You're going to take me on a date, Daniel, and you are going to kiss me like that again. And if you don't you just might find that pick someplace you really don't want it."

He stood suddenly and threw the pick across the temple. "You make me nuts! I will not take you on a date. I will not kiss you. I will not ever, ever, ever, ever…"

Vala jumped up, wrapped her arms around his neck, and latched onto his mouth like a giant leech.

"Ever," he mumbled, his mouth twisting frantically to deepen the kiss. Breaking free he stumbled backwards. "Shit! I am officially canceling every date I ever don't ask you on!"

"How very disturbing! Well." She slammed her hands on her hips, "I suppose we could skip the dating part." She unzipped her vest and dropped it to the stone floor, then removed her jacket. "It's so hot in here!" She stalked forward.

He retreated backwards.

"See! See! This is why we can't date…or kiss. This is insane! What if we're in a fire fight? Huh? What if you kiss me then?"

"What if you kiss me? What better way to die?"

"What about the team? What about them?" His back hit the wall.

"They'll manage."

"Stop! Right there. Don't come any closer!. Please. You know we shouldn't be doing this! At least not here."

She ignored his plea.

"Jackson!?" Mitchell called from outside the temple.

"What?" He yelled but didn't take his eyes off of Vala.

"It's hot as blazed out here! Get it done and get out!"

"Oh, god." Daniel groaned as he latched on to Vala's mouth and yanked her close as he could get her.

~END


End file.
